1. Technical Field
The present invention relates to a recording apparatus represented by a facsimile, a printer, or the like.
2. Related Art
A recording apparatus represented by a facsimile or a printer, particularly a serial-type recording apparatus that performs recording while the carriage provided with a recording head moves in a predetermined direction may be configured so that an optical sensor configured from a light emitting unit and a light receiving unit is provided on a carriage, the presence of a sheet or the edge position of the sheet is detected based on the intensity of light that the light receiving unit has received (for example, JP-A-2006-272711).
In recent years, there is demand for further size reductions of printers. In particular, for mobile-type printers which are assumed to be carried by a user, there is demand for still further size reductions.
When focusing on the horizontal width dimensions of the printer, the horizontal width dimensions are generally determined by the width of the movement region of the carriage. The width of the movement region of the carriage is influenced by the operation width for the carriage necessary for detecting the side edge of the sheet by the optical sensor, in addition to the sheet width.
In the recording apparatus disclosed in the above-described JP-A-2006-272711 or another recording apparatus of the related art, even though the apparatus is configured so as to detect the sheet edge with an optical sensor, the arrangement of the optical sensor is not devised from the viewpoint of size reductions.